The ability of a dielectric material to support an electrostatic field while dissipating minimal energy in the form of heat (i.e., the proportion of energy lost as heat) may be referred to as the dielectric loss of the material. The lower the dielectric loss, the more effective is the dielectric material. The extent to which a substance or material concentrates electrostatic lines of flux of an electrical field may be referred to as the dielectric constant of a material. Substances and materials with a low dielectric constant and low dielectric loss include air, perfect vacuum, dry air, and a number of pure, dry gases.
The dielectric constant also relates to the speed at which an electromagnetic field can propagate through a material.
Thus, there is a general need for an electronic package structure and a printed circuit board that uses a low dielectric constant and low dielectric loss material in a small package that can be provided by an efficient method.